


Провал

by pssychobun (cavelizzard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Feelings, Female Relationships, Fights, Forced Orgasm, Hurt, Kinks, LGBTQ Character, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Obsession, Orgasm, Porn, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Schizophrenia, Serial Killer Wives, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, be gay do crime
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavelizzard/pseuds/pssychobun
Summary: Она никогда не задумывается о своём будущем. Всё здесь и сейчас. Ей не знакома жалость, ей не знакома любовь. Она не знает о том, что такое страх. Лана не умеет чувствовать. И именно поэтому её ничего не останавливает на пути к своей одержимости — той самой, кто может её понять.





	1. С чего всё начиналось

Она часто ходила по этому кварталу. Некоторые девушки уже узнавали её и подмигивали в витринах. Некоторые не знали её, но подмигивали — просто так.

У неё были деньги. Это чувствовали девочки, которые уставали пялиться на прохожих зевак и туристов. У тех в карманах не найти и пятидесяти евро. Только обратный билет домой, к своей семье.

Эта молодая женщина одета очень хорошо. По ней сразу видно было, что она одинока. Слишком хороша одета. Для кого-то, не для себя.

У неё были деньги, у неё была власть, крыша над головой… только одного ей не хватало — любви.

Все искали любви на улице Красных фонарей. Даже девушки в витринах, которые выставляли себя напоказ. Выбирай ту, которая нравится тебе больше всего. И люби её, люби.

Она искала эту любовь во всех уголках мира. Она искала её в своих родных и незнакомых, в уроках, преподанных на улице, в забытых часовнях, в молчании и музыке. И в конце оказывалось: будучи наследницей крупного состояния, она была самой бедной на этой улице, потому что снова и снова шла сюда. Зачем?

Искать что-то особенное. Чтобы наконец положить этому конец.

Так и случилось. Тридцатого апреля она нашла ту, что искала. Ту, что искала той ночью и её.

Эту молодую женщину звали Элоиз. Но здесь никто не знал этого, потому что каждый раз, если требовалось, она представлялась как Эльза. Именем, более приятным и звучным для тех, кто умел бегло разговаривать сразу на нескольких языках. Для русских. Для тихих немок. И для тех, кто вырос здесь.

Это было хорошо и для её безопасности. Никто не должен знать, что она здесь.

Но она — та самая — знала. Она ждала её. Она сделала всё, чтобы Элоиз увидела её. В темноте квартала. Светящуюся. Нереальную.

Она была как призрак. Осветлённые кукольные локоны, прозрачная кожа и тонкие руки. Вся — тонкая и словно вылепленная из света. Белое платье колыхалось от лёгкого ветерка. И вся она будто плыла в воздухе.

Элоиз сразу заметила её. Остановилась. 

«Кто ты?» — одними губами прошептала она, и девушка отступила. Тень упала на её худое лицо, на её глаза и скулы. Она была как холодная фарфоровая кукла. Красивая и очень грустная.

Девушка подняла свой тонкий пальчик и поманила к себе.

Элоиз зацокала каблуками по тротуару навстречу к ней. Призрак не исчез, но стал постепенно таять. Платье взметнулось вверх, выше колен, и девушка двинулась в сторону. Элоиз еле успела ухватить её за запястье и удержать.

Девушка остановилась и испуганно посмотрела на неё.

— Пожалуйста… — тихо сказала она по-английски.

Элоиз тут же пожалела об этом и отпустила её. 

Рядом был «Мулен Руж»: оттуда раздавалась громкая музыка и смех. Парочки ходили мимо как ни в чём ни бывало. А они обе стояли в тесном и тёмном закоулке и смотрели друг на друга, не опуская глаз. Девушка в белом платье смотрела на эту женщину, а женщина — на неё.

— Ты тут работаешь?

Девушка сначала помотала головой, но потом, подумав, смутилась:

— Да, то есть… сегодня не моя очередь. Я выполняю… особые заказы.

Элоиз даже думать не хотела, что это могли быть за особые заказы, что за грязная работа и кто заставил её делать это, прекрасное и юное существо. Чистое и робкое. Она до сих пор не верила: не привиделось ли ей?

— Как тебя зовут?

— Эмма.

Эммой звали её мать. Совпадение ли? Элоиз предпочла об этом не вспоминать.

— А я Эльза. Я хотела бы познакомиться с тобой поближе. Ты не против?

— Я сама хотела сделать это, Эльза…

Они так не двинулись с места. Продолжали разглядывать друг друга. Два создания, сотканных из снов и фантазий. Два земных человека, из плоти и крови, которым так легко можно было навредить.

Эмма первой двинулась к ней. Сделала осторожный шажок и остановилась.

— Ты… такая красивая. Ты… не против? — вздохнула она.

Элоиз сама взяла её холодную и чуть влажную ладонь, прижав к своей щеке. Эмма чуть приподнялась на носочках и легонько коснулась её поцелуем.

Желание охватило Элоиз и больно пронзило самое сердце. Она целовала её губы, целовала её щеки, ласкала и думала — вот оно, вот. Но им нельзя было слишком долго оставаться на улице, в этом злачном и холодном месте.

— Позволь… — задыхаясь, прошептала Эмма. — Я могу… снять место здесь, в соседнем… где я работаю.

— Хорошо, хорошо.

Элоиз ничего не видела и не замечала, кроме этого худого и светящегося лица. Они шли под фонарями, под огнями витрин, окрашенными в багровый. Её кукольные локоны рассыпались по плечам и стали розовыми. Она пульсировала и мерцала вслед за улицей Красных фонарей. И женщины, продающие своё тело здесь, ничему не удивлялись и заговорщически пропускали их двоих.

Эмма втолкнула её в первую же свободную комнату. Тут только небольшая раковина, урна, заправленная постель, прикрытая шторка. Тесно и тихо. 

Эмма улыбалась. Это была странная, но такая очаровательная улыбка. Элоиз присела на уголок кровати и посмотрела на неё сверху вниз.

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать сперва. Дай руки.

Элоиз повиновалась. Наручники защёлкнулись у неё на запястьях.

— Даже так?

Эмма качнула головой и улыбнулась. 

— Ложись… тебе будет хорошо, я обещаю.

Эмма села на её бёдра и цепко сжала её коленями, словно в тисках. Она положила руки на её грудь, нашла пуговицы и начала расстёгивать их, нежно поглаживая кожу. Сначала здесь, в ямочке, потом там… 

— Элоиз Уомсли, — начала она, — я хочу знать о тебе всё.

Элоиз вздрогнула и от неожиданности даже приподнялась. 

— Ч-что?.. — пролепетала она. — Откуда…

Эмма положила ладони на её грудь и чуть нажала.

— Я знаю, как тебя зовут, Элоиз, я знаю, как зовут каждого в твоей семье. Я потратила годы на то, чтобы собрать о вас всё. — Она нашла застёжку бюстгальтера и расстегнула его. — Я знаю, как зовут твою последнюю девушку. Я знаю, с кем и как ты развлекалась в этом квартале неделю назад.

Девушка наклонилась ближе:

— Ты такая предсказуемая.

Элоиз сглотнула. Ей стало не по себе. Что-то здесь неправильно. И вместе с тем странная перемена происходила с этим внеземным и тонким лицом. Пальцы Эммы нежно водили круги по её соскам, а голос источал холод и издевался над ней.

— Тебе нравятся девушки помладше. Блондинки. Такие же покорные… с которыми можно творить всё что угодно. Как, например, со мной. Тебе нравится, когда играются с твоими сосками… вот так…

Элоиз зажмурилась и резко втянула в себя воздух, когда девушка легонько прикусила зубами её кожу. Потом укусила ещё раз, сильнее.

— Что ты хочешь от меня? Денег? Ты хочешь шантажировать меня, да?

— Нет надобности. — Эмма просто пожала плечами. — Это может сделать каждая здесь работающая девушка.

— Что тогда? Деньги, да? Сколько?

— Мне нужна твоя сестра.

Элоиз застонала.

— Пожалуйста… не трогай их… умоляю!

— О, не бойся. Я буду любить их ещё нежнее, чем тебя…

Она громко и нервно рассмеялась, сильнее сжав её бёдра. Женщина попыталась вырваться, но ей это не удалось. Эмма сунула руку под юбку и вытащила оттуда что-то острое и блестящее. Холодную сталь.

— Видишь? Это скальпель. Скальпель, твой скальпель…

Эмма прижалась лицом к её груди, слушая сдавленные рыдания, и пальцами начала расстёгивать ремень на её брюках. Приспустила их немного и потянула вниз чёрные кружевные трусики. Элоиз сжала ноги вместе, не поддаваясь. Но даже в таком положении ничего не мешало девушке сунуть указательный палец между ними. Она быстро нашла набухший клитор и сжала его.

— Тебе даже так… нравится?

Элоиз раскраснелась. Она барахталась под ней, боролась и пыталась спрятаться от этих бесстыдных тонких пальчиков.

— Я… я буду кричать!

— Кричать? От наслаждения? Я знаю много способов, как доставить его. — Эмма нависала над ней.

Женщина уже вся дрожала от напряжения. С возбуждением боролся каждый её член, каждый инстинкт кричал ей об опасности. Эмма протолкнула руку, и та застонала сквозь зубы.

— Х-хватит… пож-жалуйста…

— Зачем останавливаться? — удивилась Эмма.

Следующим, что Элоиз почувствовала, было что-то холодное и твёрдое у горла.

— Расскажи мне, где твоя младшая сестра.

— Не тронь её. Лучше…

Эмма по-птичьи изогнула шею:

— Лучше… если этот скальпель спустится между твоих красивых ножек? Мне правда жаль, но… ты хотела, чтобы именно такой видели тебя твои родные? Твоя мамочка и сёстры?

Элоиз молчала.

— Ну хорошо. Если ты так просишь…

Скальпель чиркнул её по бедру. Элоиз широко открыла рот, но не успела закричать.

— Пароль! Скажи мне пароль!

Кровь хлынула потоком, когда она раскрыла на её шее узкую красную пасть. Локоны стали красным. Потемнела и набухла постель. Нельзя было медлить. Нужно было найти её телефон и деньги. Нужно было уходить.

Тридцатое апреля — вот, какие цифры положили конец мучениям Элоиз Уомсли, жертве настоящей и подлинной любви.


	2. Амстердам

— Это было похоже на ограбление?

Ава ждала ответа. В комнате для допросов стояла липкая и плотная тишина, сквозь которую можно было пробраться пальцами, всем своим телом, и утонуть в ней.

— Пока что мы не уверены в этом. Мотивы убийцы не ясны. Возможно, даже нескольких убийц.

— На что же это тогда похоже? В чём вы уверены?!

— Мисс Уомсли, пожалуйста, успокойтесь…

— Можно не приглашать мою сестру?

— Увы, но она может помочь следствию. Возможно, она знает что-то, видела…

— Как она может видеть кого-то за несколько тысяч километров отсюда, за океаном?

— Тем не менее. — Детектив мягко улыбнулся. — Я обязан допросить её.

— Может, вы ещё скажете, что это я убила Элоиз? И фотографии её после смерти отправила, и всё остальное?

— Всё остальное — это…

— Да, это. На второй фотографии её девушка, с который они расстались… совсем недавно. Я не знаю её фамилии, но знаю, что её зовут Вилда. Элоиз мало говорила о своих…

Ава резко вздохнула.

— Но о ней вы знали.

— Да, знала. Она сама рассказала мне. Мне разговаривали по скайпу, ну и потом… правда, ни для кого в нашей семье это не было секретом, но для прессы мы всё же предпочли утаить подробности из её личной жизни. Это было желание Элоиз.

— И по какой же причине? 

Ава неопределённо пожала плечами.

— Она боялась слухов или того, что её могут скомпрометировать. Какие-то фотографии, видео… она вообще не любила эти обсуждения. И если вы хотите обвинить Вилду в её смерти…

— Пока что не хотим. Но она подозреваемая. Ссора, ревность, любовный…

— Нет, — покачала головой Ава, — этого быть не может. Они расстались очень спокойно. Элоиз сама сказала, что они остыли и к друг другу больше ничего не испытывали. Не было ничего… такого.

— Ну хорошо. — Детектив едва заметно кивнул мужчине рядом. Тот тоже подал знак, и полицейский за спиной Авы вышел за дверь. — Элоиз обсуждала свою личную жизнь так же подробно со своей младшей сестрой?

— Не уверена. Она была откровенна только со мной. И почему вы так вцепились в личную жизнь? Только в неЙ проблема? Почему это не ограбление?

— Ограбление с убийством? Вы так считаете?

— Это я должна у вас спросить. 

— Всё очень похоже на ограбление, я абсолютно с вами соглашусь. Если что-то происходит на улице Красных фонарей, то очень редко. Воровство, мелкие махинации… но убийство? Послушайте, убийство — это гораздо более серьёзное преступление. Пропали все деньги из кошелька, причём банковские карточки…

— Только настоящий кретин будет пользоваться кредитными карточками своей жертвы. Их же легко отследить. В каждом банкомате камеры. 

— Именно. Невыгодное получается ограбление. 

В дверь постучали. Та чуть приоткрылась, и Ава выдохнула с облегчением: с Эффи всё в порядке, она жива, она долетела до Амстердама без приключений.

— Эффи? Иди ко мне!

Девушки обнялись. Младшая сестра Авы выглядела напуганной и расстроенной. Глаза её покраснели. Ещё бы: только несколько часов назад Элоиз была ещё жива… что им теперь делать?

— Мисс Уомсли, садитесь.

Детектив поднялся и уступил девушке место. Та, колеблясь, всё же села.

— Вы можете рассказать, что произошло? Пожалуйста.

— Эффи! — Ава прикусила губу. — Тебе лучше об этом…

— Вы детектив? — Эффи не слушала её.

— Йонас Фишер, мисс Уомсли. Всё верно. Следователи Карл Мейер и Ханна Беккер вместе со мной уже были назначены на дело о вашей…

— Расскажите, что произошло, — ещё раз попросила Эффи. — Не надо от меня ничего утаивать.

Детектив Фишер и сестра убитой переглянулись. 

— Вашу сестру убили прошлой ночью, в промежуток между девятым и одиннадцатым часами, в районе улице Красных фонарей. 

— Фотографии были отправлены в десятом часу. 

— Какие фотографии? — слабо спросила Эффи.

— Тот, кто это сделал, сфотографировал… труп… и отправил мне. Вместе с другой фотографией, где она и Вилда… — Ава тяжело вздохнула и провела рукой по лбу. — Я покажу тебе потом.

Эффи помрачнела.

— Ей перерезали горло. Судмедэксперт считает, что это очень тонкий и аккуратный разрез. Профессиональный инструмент. Вроде скальпеля.

— А это имеет значение? — с горькой усмешкой спросила Ава. — Теперь?

— Пожалуйста, не перебивайте меня, мисс Уомсли. Отпечатков на телефоне нет, только следы его владелицы. Убийца действовал в перчатках, либо предварительно обернул пальцы чем-то. На экране также следы её крови. Убийство было совершено в одной из пустующих комнат, которые обычно используют девушки для встречи со своими клиентами.

— А та, кто эту комнату обычно снимает? 

— У неё есть алиби. Она была в это время за городом, в кругу семьи. Понятия не имеет, что случилось. 

— А что насчёт других? — не отступала Ава.

— Тех, кто в ту ночь работал рядом, опрашивают, но пока ничего не удалось добиться. Одна… — Детектив сглотнул. — Одна постоянная клиентка видела, как Элоиз Уомсли проходила мимо. В одиночестве. Другая проститутка её никогда не видела, но опознала.

— Кто-то должен видеть их вместе!

— Обещаю вам, — осклабился детектив, — мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах. Вытрясем из каждого свидетеля как можно больше информации.

— Ещё бы вы этого не делали, — язвительно произнесла Ава.

— А можно… мне сейчас посмотреть фотографии с места убийства? — робко подала голос Эффи, у которой на щеках видны были влажные дорожки от слёз.

Ей протянули папку. Эффи думала, что справится с этим. Но она даже не смогла пролистать и несколько страниц. Она уронила папку на пол и заплакала.

* * *

Её деньги были испачканы в крови. Эти купюры, которые я долго тёрла чуть ли не до дыр. Я всё равно видела следы. И решила на это наплевать.

Какая разница, боже. Не время для нового приступа паранойи. 

Женщины в кассах мило улыбались мне. Предлагали всевозможные удобства. О да, они были правда очень милыми. Больше всего мне запомнилась стюардесса с обсидиановой кожей и очень короткой стрижкой. 

«Вы придёте ко мне во сне», — сказала я ей, когда она спросила, что я хотела бы выпить. Та только мягко и вежливо улыбнулась. Второй раз переспрашивать не стала.

У этой тупой суки были очень красивые зубы. 

Весь салон самолёта смотрел на меня и улыбался. Это было очень приятно. Обстановка поэтому тоже очень спокойная. Никаких кричащих и вопящих детей, пара симпатичных лиц. Целый час блаженства.

Жалко, что моя стюардесса не предложила мне лимонад. Я очень люблю лимонад. 

Я так давно не чувствовала себя человеком. Даже в школе. Да, школа… сколько же приятных воспоминаний у меня осталось от неё. Если сказать честно, без доли сарказма, то всего-то одно.

Я бью наотмашь лицо девочки, вырываю волосы, царапаю её нежную кожу. Бью о кафель в туалете. Мне потом сказали, что я сломала ей нос. «Я просто хотела посмотреть на её новый маникюр», — так она потом всем говорила. Но я-то знаю правду. Я видела, как на меня смотрела эта прыщавая малявка из средней школы. 

Впрочем, разницы особой не было. Избила бы я её или нет, меня в тот день уже забирали в психиатрический стационар. Мне там нравилось гораздо больше, чем в школе. 

Я находилась там шесть месяцев, за которые успела несколько раз поменять курс лекарств, опробовав таким образом весь спектр. Четыре психиатра. Одна из них — очень чувствительная женщина. Её я довела до истерики и заставила отказаться от моего лечения.

Нечего делать в стационаре таким как она.

Пока никто не видел, я легонько гладила себя по животу. А когда кто-то видел — прижимала ладонь к диафрагме. Она была там, хотя и молчала. Но я всё равно могла почувствовать её. Она всё видела. Всё слышала и знала о каждом моём поступке.

Она знает, что я забочусь о ней как ни о ком другом. И скоро мы встретимся. Очень и очень скоро.

Я куталась в тёплый полосатый плед, смотрела в окно и тихо напевала себе под нос:

«Мерцай, мерцай, моя звёздочка,  
Я так хочу узнать, кто ты…»

В аэропорте Гатвик я решила задержаться. Это был будний день, все полосы загружены. Толпы людей обтекали меня, разговаривая на своём забавном британском наречии. Мне нужно было привыкнуть к обстановке. Торопиться не стоит.

Я взяла кофе в небольшом кафе, села за столик и открыла ноутбук. 980 Great West Road, Брентфорд, пригород Лондона. Я не знала, что мне делать с этой информацией. Я могла добраться до главного офиса крупнейшей в мире фармацевтической компании за час. Но я не знала, что мне делать с этим офисом потом.

Поджечь бы это всё к чёрту. Но этого делать тоже было нельзя. 

Я резко захлопнула крышку ноутбука. Глянула на часы: было уже утро. Чем раньше я выпью свои лекарства, тем будет лучше. Если это опять начнётся посреди ясного дня… 

Я открыла свою сумку, достала банку, в которой намешано было разных типичных и атипичных антипсихотиков. Я давно уже перестала разбираться, что и в каких количествах я принимаю. Главное — это две таблетки рисперидона и клозапина. Всё остальное придёт со временем.

Я положила таблетки на ладонь и долго на них смотрела. Прости, Ава. Не сегодня.

Запив их кофе, я подняла руку.

— Счёт, пожалуйста!

— Не желаете ли чего-то ещё?

— Нет. — Я улыбнулась. — То, что я хочу, ты не сможешь мне предложить.

Парень на меня очень странно посмотрел. Но промолчал. Хороший мальчик, право, хороший.

Комнатка, которую я сняла, была маленькая. Мне ничего не стоило её обойти. Три больших шага в ширину. Восемь шагов в длину. Площадь комнаты равна двадцати четырём квадратным шагам. Если не считать туалета и ванной комнаты. 

Мне было очень и очень тесно.

За последние 48 часов я заснула всего лишь раз, вечером. Всё остальное время я ходила по комнате и мерила её шагами. Иногда мне казалось, что комната как будто уменьшается. Больше всего на свете я боялась, что она начнёт сжиматься: медленно, съедая по сантиметру. Я начну задыхаться. Я потом кто-то сожмёт мою грудную клетку. Лёгкие лопнут, как воздушные шарики, один меньше другого. Рёбра затрещат.

От меня ничего не останется, кроме одного размазанного красного пятна на полу, которого тоже скоро не станет.

Я мерила шаги, даже ладонями пыталась мерить. Прикладывала их к паркету и считала. Они у меня дрожали, поэтому я каждый раз сбивалась и получала неточные цифры. Каждый раз что-то новое.

Эта комната что, издевалась надо мной?

Потом я забыла, какая цифра идёт после семи, и остановилась. Времени было уже много.

В отеле мне сказали, что ресторан не работает после девяти и они не могут с этим ничего поделать. Они вывели меня по щелчку пальца. Пришлось заказывать что-то из заляпанных соусом газет у стойки. Какое же это злачное и грязное место.

Ничего хуже в Бретфорде и найти нельзя было.

Мне надо принять свои лекарства… как можно скорее. Я чувствовала, как приступ становится всё ближе и ближе. Это были последние мои мысли перед тем, как на меня накатило. Я выглядывала в окно, приподнимая занавески, и мне казалось, что по улицам кто-то идёт. Кто-то и в самом деле шёл. Приехала машина.

Это за тобой.

Я не открыла, когда в номер постучались.

Стук был резкий, настойчивый. Кто за мной приехал? Кто-то должен был? Нет, это не был мой друг… 

Я настойчиво повторяла себе: да открой же, открой, ты ведь обещала мне столько раз сделать это, столько раз говорила… кто же это мог быть…

А потом я поняла, что это не мой голос и не её голос, а значит, нельзя было открывать. Нужно всё сделать наоборот.

Я осталась сидеть на кровати и истекать потом. 

Я столько раз повторяла, что мне нужно повысить дозу. Мне нужна целая горсть самого разного дерьма, а в другой руке — бутылочка из мини-бара, чтобы заснуть. Я смотрела на красные маленькие таблетки тиоридазина по 25 миллиграмм и не могла заставить себя взять их. Слишком много побочных эффектов.

Я не хочу становиться из-за тиоридазина слепой.

В какой-то момент я уже лежала на полу, прижимаясь к нему щекой. В животе что-то двигалось. Я чувствовала это движение, прижимая к нему несколько пальцев. Вверх, по толстой кишке. Затем вправо… 

Господи, это было она. Я так счастлива.

— Здравствуй… — я тихо шепнула ей. — Я скучала.

Я скучала по ней. Я никому не рассказывала об этом, всегда хранила в тайне и даже зажимала свой рот рукой, если не могла сдержаться. Нельзя! Нельзя! Они могли забрать её у меня.

Я шесть месяцев лежала в стационаре в первый раз. И пять из них я слушала её. Она никогда не говорила мне обидных вещей. Если они и были, то это оказывалась правда. На правду нельзя обижаться. Это она поддержала меня. Это она говорила со мной всё время.

Когда от побочных действий, без еды, я падала в обморок, она поднимала меня первой. Она дула на ссадины и синяки, если я ранила себя. Она лечила меня. И разговаривала со мной подолгу по ночам, если мне не спалось. А я готова была мучить себя, лишь бы только она приходила вновь и вновь… 

Им не удалось выгнать этот последний, самый тихий и нежный голос у меня из головы. Самый сильный. Она просто притаилась и спряталась в глубине меня и взяла обещание освободить.

Я пообещала. Я была на пути к ней. 

За неделю до выписки я сидела на первом этаже, на старом потрёпанном диванчике в холле, где для медработников включали специальные программы. Мне тоже нравилось их слушать. Когда я была в школе, я мечтала лечить людей. А когда я попала в стационар, то мне пообещали, что я смогу это сделать, если постараюсь. Шизофрению возможно вылечить.

Только не хроническую, увы.

Я сижу в холле и жую кончик своей косы. По телевизору идёт программа новостей. Я вижу высокую худую женщину в очках. У неё светлые, почти что белые волосы. Ужасная короткая стрижка.

Эмма Уомсли. Я запоминаю её.

Я вижу её дочерей. Запоминаю и их. Одна отличается от остальных. Она много молчит, но по ней видно, что у неё есть много, что сказать. Через пару минут и ей передают микрофон. Я вскакиваю с диванчика, потому что мой голос звучит нереально близко и громко. 

«Что случилось, Лана? Ты видишь что-то?»

Медсестра осторожно касается меня и подходит ближе.

Столик, который я только что уронила, продолжает дребезжать, словно струна ударилась о металлическую деку. Я могу подобрать сотню подобных ассоциаций. Они научили меня этому. 

Ложка упала на лист металла. Гора из посуды стала рушиться. Игрушечная обезьянка ударила по тарелкам. 

«Нет, нет». — Я мотаю головой. — «Я просто… знаю её».

«Кого?»

Ещё несколько медработников подходят к нам. Они толпятся, смотрят на меня. Ждут, что я скажу.

Сюжет заканчивается, я не вижу никого из семейки Уомсли больше на экране. Я не верю своим глазам. Своим ушам. Я давно перестала доверять им, но вот этому голосу…

Ты узнала меня, верно?

«Всё в порядке». Они облегчённо выдыхают. «Мне просто показалось, что я знаю эту девочку. Может быть, она из моей школы…»

«Вряд ли, Лана», — успокаивает меня медсестра. 

«Да, вряд ли. Я обозналась».

Я очнулась, когда зазвонил телефон. Такой простой, белый. С проводом, доведённым до розетки. Я беру его и зажмуриваюсь.

— Ваша пицца ждёт вас на ресепшене. 

— Моя… пицца?

— Это же вы заказывали её в пятый номер?

Я слабо качаю головой.

— Да… верно… никто не спрашивал меня, не поднимался в номер?

— Как мне известно, нет.

— Я спущусь сейчас. Подождите.

Я бросаю трубку. В ней раздаются гудки.

Кто _стучал_ в дверь?


	3. 980 Great West Road, Брентфорд

Похороны Элоиз проходили без прессы. Только родственники и несколько её близких коллег. Ей было 27 лет. Она не заслуживала смерти.

У Эффи уже не хватало слёз. Она столько выплакала их за несколько дней. Глаза сильно распухли и болели, а голова раскалывалась от любого резкого движения. Она чувствовала себя ужасно. Хуже, чем кто-либо из семьи.

Эффи смотрела на своего отца и мать и не понимала, что с ними не так. Что с ней не так. Всё было настолько холодным и официальным. И лживым.

Почему никто не переживает так же, как и она?

Даже Ава — та хотя бы всегда держалась рядом и вела её под руку. Шептала приятные слова. Успокаивала.

«Я дам тебе кое-какие таблетки. Тебе станет лучше».

А Эффи никаких таблеток не хотела. Она хотела вернуть то, что потеряла навсегда. Ей даже не было интересно, кто убийца. Элоиз просто должна вернуться к ней. Хотя бы на час. Чтобы между не было никаких вопросов. Чтобы всё было ясно.

— Эф, милая, — повторяла Ава, — ты не виновата. Ты можешь понять это? Его обязательно накажут.

— Мне неважно.

Они обе шли к машине. Эффи нужно было ехать на вокзал, а оттуда — в колледж. Она и так пропустила там несколько дней.

— Эффи?

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Это не он, а она. Почему вы все считаете, что это мог сделать мужчина? Потому что это слишком жестоко? Элоиз никогда бы…

— Ох, Эффи. Пожалуйста.

Ава притянула её к себе за руку и обняла.

— Давай без этого, ладно? Не надо об этом думать. Ты только хуже делаешь… себе. Эффи, всё хорошо будет.

— Без Элоиз, да?

— Конечно нет!

— Она всегда меня считала недостаточно взрослой. Всегда. Я уже давно… достаточно взрослая, чтобы знать всё. Чтобы…

Эффи закрыла глаза. Из-под век опять покатились слёзы.

— Ты ничего бы не смогла исправить. Никто не смог бы заботиться о ней больше, чем она сама это позволяла. И мы бы не спасли её от этого ограбления…

— Настолько жестокого, да?

Эффи подняла голову и посмотрела на сестру.

— Прости, но я не знаю настоящей правды. Никто не знает этого человека. Но мы обязательно его поймаем.

— Её, — поправила Эффи.

— Её. — Ава улыбнулась. У неё это вышло вымученно и неубедительно. — Ты будешь беречь себя?

Девушка кивнула.

— Ты уверена, что тебе не стоит на некоторое время…

— Нет. — Она помотала головой. — Я возвращаюсь домой.

С каких только пор домом для Эффи стал её колледж и всё то, что ему принадлежит?

Они попрощались. Когда Ава ушла, Эффи открыла дверь авто и села на заднее сидение. Внезапно она заметила боковым зрением какое-то шевеление. Светлое пятнышко направлялось к ней.

Эффи остановила водителя и, немного погодя, вышла. Быстрым шагом к ней шла высокая светловолосая девушка, так же, как и она, в чёрном коротком платье. Она узнала её.

Они обе обнялись и без слов расстались. Это была Вилда. Тот первый и последний раз, когда они встретились друг с другом.

* * *

Я не знаю, как это случилось. Мне казалось на протяжении долгого времени, что всё под контролем. Каждое моё движение. Каждое моё слово, сказанное вслух. Даже мои мысли. Как же ошибалась! Как это смешно и трогательно.

Я никогда не умела управлять своими чувствами и мыслями. Это единственное, что мне не поддавалось в жизни. 

Некоторые приступы могли бороться даже с медикаментами, и они боролись. Делали это самым лёгким путём. Я просто переставала их принимать. И ничего мне больше не мешало. Я погружалось в самую бездну, мной начинал управлять кто-то другой.

Я засыпала и просыпалась в другом месте. И не помнила ничего.

Что послужило в этот раз причиной — не знаю. С той ночи, скрыв все улики, я перестала думать об Элоиз. Она не существовала для меня. Иногда я читала заметки о случившемся и спрашивала себя: кто это мог быть?

А потом вспоминала… 

В другой раз я вышла из этого состояния, прочитав новость о похоронах. Она натолкнула меня на интересную мысль. Эффи тоже там была. Если бы только пресса сообщила об этом раньше… как жаль.

Зато пресса сообщала, что убийца не найден. Мне тоже хотелось, чтобы его нашли и наказали. Мне хотелось посмотреть на этого человека и собственными ушами впитать всё, что он скажет.

Я виновен. Я не знаю, что происходило со мной в этот момент. Я словно… потерял контроль.

Чтобы успокоиться, особенно в тёмное время, я брала в руки телефон. Я сфотографировала те снимки, которые мне понравились в галерее Элоиз больше всего.

Элоиз и Вилда. Элоиз и Ава. Элоиз в кругу семьи. Снимок маленькой рыжей Эффи. Опять Вилда. В самых разных позах, в самых разных нарядах. 

Блондинка. Стройная. Худая. Всё как нравилось Элоиз. Я даже удивлялась: откуда я могла знать такие подробности?

А когда я окончательно очнулась, то увидела, как быстро сменились даты на календаре. Куда только выпали… две недели?

Мой психиатр запрещал мне пить и употреблять наркотические вещества. Но в Амстердаме всего этого было очень много. Я покупала и пробовала, что мне нравилось. В аэропорту ничего даже не заметили. Все таблетки были поглубже спрятаны в моё бельё. 

Я показывала банки со своими лекарствами и уже начинала описывать действие каждого из них, как ко мне мгновенно теряли интерес.

«У вас есть справка? Покажите, пожалуйста, документы».

«Я больна, — честно признавалась я и улыбалась. Прикидываться простушкой не так уж и сложно. — Мой психиатр говорит мне, что лечение пошло мне на пользу и я делаю большие успехи…»

«Цель поездки?»

«Навестить друзей. Знаете, со школы. Меня пригласили…»

«Спасибо». 

Я резко захлопнула чемодан, швырнула его на ленту и уставилась на мужчину, смотрящего на меня свысока. Как же я ненавидела высокомерие. И равнодушие. Эти мудаки всегда так вели со мной. 

Мне тогда стоило больших трудов, чтобы сдержаться и пойти дальше. 

Я ненавидела их всех. От ярости мне сводило челюсть. Руки начинали дрожать. Если бы я только держала нож в такие моменты, я бы скорее ранила саму себя. Я ненавижу. Я ненавижу.

Психотерапевт советовал мне использовать все известные мне методы, чтобы подавлять негатив. О, я бы с радостью. Хотя нет.

Я бы с радостью превратила его в рождественского поросёнка, нашпиговав его тушу разноцветными карандашами.

«Попробуй рисовать. Многим людям помогает», — так мне советовали. 

Я сжимала карандаш в руке. Стержень больно впивался в запястье. Я жала ещё больше.

Твой глаз лопается. Кровь капает на мою медицинскую карту. Я всегда хотела, чтобы у неё было именно такое оформление.

Карандаш ломается.

«Ну, посмотри, что ты наделала… не нажимай так сильно. Рисуй! Выражай свои эмоции на листе бумаги».

«На бумаге?»

Я брала в руки бумагу и комкала её. Рвала на мелкие кусочки. Со вкусом, долго. Выпивала из этого жирного куска мяса его терпение, как сок из устрицы. Незабываемый вкус.

«И это тоже не помогает… как же обидно… вам не обидно?»

Мне давали ещё один листок.

«Нарисуй мне свой гнев».

Я не сводила взгляд с него. Обе мои руки, левая и правая, рисовали круги. Когда бумага кончилась, я продолжила рисовать на столе. Мои пальцы потом еле разжали.

«Попробуем ещё какой-нибудь способ, доктор Харрисон?»

Я добивалась этого чёртового диагноза. Я умоляла всем своим сознательным существом написать его, не смея произносить. Мне мало шизофрении. Мне мало. Расстройство личности — это не то. Неврозы — это совсем уже смешно. И всё-таки это было счастливое время. Счастливее по сравнению с тем, что было сейчас.

Там меня все любили. Здесь, стоит мне только с спуститься в лобби, встречают презрением и отвращением. 

«Вы ещё до сих пор считаете, что неполноценных и больных людей необходимо изолировать от общества? Убивать?»

«Когда я такое говорила?» — удивлялась я и переспрашивала у единственного здесь швейцара. «Кажется, вы обознались. Закажите мне такси, пожалуйста».

Нужно было прекращать этот балаган и съезжать отсюда как можно скорее. Мне казалось, что я уже успела что-то натворить, только не помнила, что именно. Но чувство такое было.

Нужно было найти Аву. Адрес у меня её был. И даже мысли о том, где она сейчас.

В первую очередь мне нужно произвести впечатление. А значит, создать соответствующий образ. Поэтому я возвращаюсь обратно в номер для того, чтобы переодеться. На кровати, идеально застеленной, лежит платье. Оно поглажено. Ни единой складки. Я не помнила уже, когда достала его.

Я выхожу из отеля улыбаясь. Мне нужно, чтобы меня кто-нибудь избил.

* * *

«Это правда, что настоящие мужчины не бьют женщин?»

С минуту на меня смотрели свысока, молча, со своих шести с чем-то футов. Потом раздался гогот. Такие звуки не могли издавать люди. Только животные.

«Ты что хочешь? Маму с папой потеряла?»

Я продолжала:

«Вы ведь мужчины? Я не ошиблась? Вы не будете бить женщин, верно? А детей? Что насчёт них?»

Они начали переговариваться друг с другом. Причём так громко, что я могла услышать. Это было слишком легко: пробовать врезаться в двери, падать, пытаться расшибить себе лоб. Слишком легко попросить кого-то ударить тебя. Не каждый решится. Кому-то надо и заплатить. Мы живём в такой недоверчивый век. Неужели нельзя ударить просто так, от самого сердца?

«Ты о чём вообще?»

«Эти дети… — Я тяжело вздохнула. — Такие маленькие. Вы держали хоть раз младенца? Беспомощное, жалкое существо… оно ничего вам не сделает в ответ. Только закричит. Ночью, когда вы спите. В любое время. Дети падают и кричат. Даже если им не больно. Разве это не раздражает?»

Я положила руки на шею.

«Они вопят… когда можно просто положить эти руки вот сюда. На мягкую и толстую, белую шею. Сжать. Вы никогда не пробовали?»

Они немного притихли. 

«Нет? А я знаю, какого это. Так… приятно… вновь побыть… — Я сглотнула. — В тишине».

«Ты, бля, что от нас хочешь? Какие младенцы:? Слышите? Она совсем поехавшая!»

Я подошла к этому догадливому куску тухлого мяса вплотную. Он даже отступил назад. Но я, привстав на носки, быстрее схватила его за горло и заорала в лицо:

«Попробуй! Попробуй! Давай, бей! Ты что, слабак? Струсил?»

Он толкнул меня так сильно, что я еле устояла на ногах. 

«Если ты не сделаешь это, я задушу тебя раньше!»

Подошвы моей обуви шаркнули по асфальту.

«Ничтожество! Как мне противно смотреть на тебя! На всех вас! — Я задыхаюсь от злобы. — Ненавистью всё решается! Ненавистью! Думаете, я просто так вас оставлю? Я найду ваших детей!»

Это продолжалось ещё недолго. Я плевалась ядом и бросалась на них. Первый тяжёлый удар я почувствовала только тогда, когда перешла на личности.

Я готова на всё для тебя, Эффи.

Женщин, конечно, не так интересно избивать, как мужчин, но я подогревала интерес этих отморозков, которых я долго выслеживала на улице. К чёрту моё чистое платье. К чёрту моё лицо. Всё полетело к чертям. 

Когда пришло время, я упала на колени и спрятала голову, перестав реагировать на удары. Уже через минуту их и след простыл. Я поднялась, привыкая к новым болезненным ощущениям, и поскорее свернула за угол, пока никто не заметил меня в таком состоянии и не стал задавать глупых вопросов. 

Стёкла стоящей возле одного из домов машины мне показали разливающийся по скуле синяк и небольшую симпатичную ссадину. Я довольно повертелась перед машиной и посмеялась.

Сегодня я не собиралась душить их. Для этого была Ава. И всё, что я приготовила, предназначалось для неё.

Мне нужно двигаться к офису осторожно. Затаиться неподалёку и ждать. И самое главное — действовать внимательно. На стоянке стоит её автомобиль. Я значит, и она сегодня на работе.

Я затаилась. Я замерла. Я стала одно ожидание. Неподвижное и невидимое. Прикрыла глаза, прислонилась к дереву. Я ждала этого несколько лет. Я могу подождать оставшиеся пару часов.

Когда мне было 12 лет, я поймала крысу. Вернее, я освободила её из клетки. У моей одноклассницы было их всего три. А однажды стало две.

Украв её, я ещё не знала, что с ней сделать. Крыса сидела тихо и почти не двигалась. Она была домашней и привычной к человеческому теплу. Но когда она оказалась дома, она начала вырываться. Бешено. А потом укусила меня. Ударила острыми зубками по пальцу. 

Я пришла в ярость мгновенно. Это маленькая тварь пыталась причинить мне вред. Напугать! Эта откормленная и вонючая крыса!

Я просто стала бить её головой о край стола, сжимая её маленькую тушку. Она буквально взорвалась кровью. Я с интересом смотрела на крысиный труп. Вот только потом долго пришлось всё оттирать.

Именно с этого момента всё чаще и чаще у меня случались приступы гнева. Они иногда так же быстро уходили, а иногда мучили меня часами. 

Я била и кусала подушку. Царапала себя, рвала волосы. Переворачивала кадки с цветами в школе и топтала их. Ломала что-то.

Один раз я ударила свою бабушку. В другой раз попыталась столкнуть её под проезжающий мимо состав, но она оказалась сильнее. Это мучило меня больше всего. Тот факт, что я могла с кем-то не справиться. Что я слабее.

В школе я быстро перестала с кем-либо общаться и всегда сидела одна. Я рушила все отношения своей грубостью и прямотой. Потом научилась спорить и защищать себя, своё мнение. 

Даже учителя предпочитали меня не замечать. Я тоже. У меня были дела поважнее их. Дела, которые творились в это время в моей голове. В залитой светом комнате без потолка. 

У одной девочки было сотрясение мозга. У другой сломанный нос. Один ребёнок из-за меня упал с дерева и сломал кость. Та торчала у него из-под кожи. Он орал, орал, не прекращая. Я хотела облегчить его мучения, но не успела.

Как странно, что меня не сразу отвели к психотерапевту.

Это просто переходный возраст. Это пройдёт. Но это не прошло даже спустя десять лет. Только история болезни стала больше. Первым диагнозом, который мне поставили, был эпилептоидный синдром. Осечка.

Я походила на собаку. Собаку, которую спустили наконец с цепи. Я и сейчас осталась такой.

Ещё задолго до того, как я родилась, задолго до того, как закричала в первый раз и раскрыла свои подслеповатые глаза, я знала, что такое ненависть. Меня ненавидели родные. Меня ненавидели в школе. Меня ненавидел каждый человек, который мне попадался. Я не умела ломаться. Это была главной причиной, по которой я не могла ни с кем договориться.

В стационаре я нашла много приятных мне людей. Спокойных, понимающих. Вежливых и заботливых. Я могла сколько угодно орать на них. Потом я поняла: нет, к этим нужен иной подход. К каждому человеку свой ключ..

Через полгода я вышла другой. Я не сломалась. Я научилась притворяться и лгать. Я научилась подстраиваться. Как хамелеон. Потому что без этой изменчивой расцветки мне попросту не выжить. Либо просуществовать в четырёх жёлтых стенах.

У меня появилась цель, ради которой я училась этому древнему, искусному ремеслу — умению лгать.

Надо найти её. Найти её и добиться любой ценой.

Я стояла в нескольких десятках метров от её жизни. Я дышала ею. И запоминала всё с той минуты, как почувствовала неладное.

Стеклянные двери раздвинулись в сторону, пропуская пару человек. Молодую девушку с короткой стрижкой и шедшего рядом с ней высокого мужчину. О сомнениях здесь не могло быть и речи. Ава Уомсли и глава одного из её отделов, Эндрю Коннели.

Я перерыла весь интернет. Я изучила каждую страницу множество раз, чтобы запомнить всех её секретарей, директоров и коллег, которых успела найти. В том числе и его.

Они оба шли к машине. Я глубоко вздохнула и поднялась. Только посмей мне помешать, Эндрю Коннели. Она нужна мне. Нужна! Одна!

Но Эндрю не собирался ехать с ней. Глупо потоптался возле её машины, попрощался и махнул рукой. Пошёл в противоположную сторону. 

Я опухшими губами поторапливала его: «Давай, быстрее шевели булками, быстрее».

Когда опасность перестала угрожать моему плану, я поняла, что тот самый час настал. Я поправила спрятанный под одеждой тонкий провод, провела рукой по лодыжке, почувствовала, как под тканью выпирает что-то тонкое.

Пора!


	4. Ава Уомсли

Ава облегчённо вздохнула и облокотилась о дверь своего Лэнд Ровера. Последние дни были для неё слишком выматывающими. Две крупнейшие фармацевтические компании объединяли свои усилия в России, чтобы дать развитие совершенно новому проекту по изучению потребительского поведения. На работе нельзя было продохнуть. Да и все эти семейные обстоятельства… 

Когда она ходила по офису, десятки сотрудников оборачивались на неё и покачивали головами. 

«Как жаль. Примите мои соболезнования. Я знал Элоиз немного, но…»

Ава закрыла глаза. Как хорошо, что это всё на сегодня. Всё закончилось.

И вдруг она слышит шорох асфальта прямо рядом с ней. Она вздрагивает и широко распахивает в страхе глаза. Отстраняется.

Что-то сказало ей тихо: «Беги».

Ава видит сначала развевающееся белое платье. Красивое, нежное, с кружевами. Потом видит на нём колечки тёмных волос. Хромающая и неуверенная походка. Что стряслось?

Ава поднимает голову и видит глаза, которые испуганы не больше неё самой. Но облегчение на наступает. Ей не становится легче от того, что она видит.

Неестественные красные губы. Запёкшаяся кровь. Синяки под глазами. Страшное пятно, расплывающееся на щеке. «Опасность!» — кричит что-то в её голове. И она бросается к ней навстречу.

— Что случилось? На вас напали?

Девушка молчит и прижимает руки к своей груди, защищаясь. У неё забитый вид. Но ей нужна помощь.

— Я врач. Если вы расскажете, что произошло, я могу… — Её зрачки забегали по её лицу. — Давайте я лучше сразу вызову полицию и…

— Нет!

Ава вздрогнула.

— Нет, пожалуйста!

Девушка протянула к ней руки.

— Не надо. — Её голос опустился до дрожащего шёпота. — Если он увидит меня…

— Кто — он?

— Пожалуйста. — Девушка умоляюще подняла на неё большие и выразительные глаза, из которых немым единым потоком лились слёзы. — Пожалуйста… вы можете мне помочь?

— Всё что в моих силах, — пообещала Ава. — Вас кто-то преследует?

— Да…

— Садитесь. — Ава открыла дверь со стороны заднего сидения. Девушка сомневалась. — Садитесь быстрее!

Следом она достала из бардачка всегда заполненную всем необходимым аптечку. Незнакомка выставила из машины ноги. Даже на них были ссадины. Когда она увидела, что делает Ава, то жарко заспорила:

— Не надо этого! Я не хочу утруждать вас, ведь это просто царапины…

— Царапины? Эти побои?

Ответом ей был лишь тихий и отчаянный всхлип.

— Он всегда так со мной… бьёт за всякую оплошность… д-даже если я смотрю на него не так.

— Кто? Кто это?

— Мой брат, — выдохнула девушка. — После смерти мамы он совсем сошёл с ума. Мне д-даже кажется, что он… довёл её сам… убил… о-о-о…

Ава мрачно нахмурилась. Она долго думала, озираясь по сторонам. Значит, этой девушке удалось сбежать после очередного избиения. Её брат наверняка где-то рядом. Ей нужно как можно скорее уходить. И если она сама не поможет… 

— У тебя есть другие родственники? — Она помотала головой. — А друзья?

— Брат запрещает мне с кем-либо общаться.

— Хоть кто-нибудь знакомый? Куда я могу тебя отвезти?

— Есть кое-кто. Но этот человек… далеко. В другом городе. И я не уверена, что…

— Залезай с ногами. Я отвезу тебя в больницу. Она тут, неподалёку.

— Мисс! — Ава обернулась и посмотрела на неё. — Брат уже ищет меня! Я не думаю, что это место безопасно. Он обязательно достанет меня. Я лучше… пойду в другое место, не надо никуда меня везти.

— Сиди!

Ава надавила на её плечо. Девушка вскрикнула и села обратно на сидение.

— Господи…

Она сдавила виски руками.

— Хорошо. Сегодня ты переночуешь у меня.

— Мисс…

Ава захлопнула двери и завела двигатель. Когда она глянула в зеркало, то увидела всё те же большие и жалостливые глаза.

— Спасибо вам. Это правда… не стоит.

— Моя обязанность — спасать людей. Не благодари меня за это.

Ава добавила про себя: «За то, что я ещё не сделала».

Избитую девушку звали Элис. Она вошла в большую и просторную квартиру-студию с опаской. Неохотно. Ава наблюдала за ней. И не находила ни единого лживого и неправильного жеста. И странно: с каждой минутой она проникалась к ней сочувствием всё больше.

Её страхом. Её болью. Её стыдом и виной. Целым веером чувств.

Ни одно из них эта девушка на самом деле не могла испытывать. Только играть.

Прятать глаза, когда это нужно. Нервничать и вздрагивать. Строить из себя раненого ягнёнка и тихо блеять. Сжиматься от ужаса в четырёх стенах. Одним своим взглядом говорить: а что, если меня запрут здесь опять?

Когда Ава мазала ей ссадины на коленках и заклеивала пластырем ранку, Элис сидела смирно и глядела в пол. Прямая и собранная. Ава чувствовала это. Даже тогда, когда касалась колена: мышцы были напряжены.

— Ты хочешь есть? — спросила наконец Ава, закончив обрабатывать раны.

— Вы уже так много для меня сделали… — смутилась Элис и глянула в окно. Темнело. Нужно было решаться как можно скорее.

— Ничего страшного. Мне тоже нужно поесть. Пойдём на кухню?

— Пойдём, — согласилась Элис. — А вы… правда живёте одна?

— Правда. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто… — Элис сцепила руки в замок.

— Послушай. — Ава мягко коснулась плеча. — Я уже сказала, что здесь нас никто не найдёт и не тронет. Ты в безопасности. Что ты хочешь есть?

Ава подошла к холодильнику. Элис встала сзади и напряглась.

— Тут есть яйца, немного ветчины…

Она быстро запустила руки под платье и сказала задумчиво:

— А сыр?

— Сыр тоже есть. Только он давно лежит. Я нечасто ем дома, так что…

Но Элис не дала ей обернуться.

Всё произошло слишком быстро. Боковым зрением Ава уловила какое-то движение, что-то чёрное мелькнуло перед ней, а следом сжалось на горле. Элис навалилась на неё сзади и опрокинула на пол. Ава начала вырываться, но для этого уже было поздно. Дверца холодильника хлопнула над ними, задетая салатница покатилась к ногам.

Элис села сзади на её спину и стала затягивать провод. Это длилось недолго, от силы нескольких секунд. Этого хватило, чтобы понять её намерения. Ава смотрела на неё, выпучив глаза, и еле слышно хрипела. Она слишком сильно тянула провод.

— Твоя сестра… — Девушка приблизила губы к её уху, — была очень покорна. Я надеюсь, что и ты будешь такой же.

— Ты… — Ава закончила предложение еле слышимым сипением.

— Я — это самое лучшее, что с тобой когда-либо случалось, Ава. Ты это обязательно поймёшь. Только не перебивай меня, пожалуйста. Ладно? Кивни, если ты меня поняла.

Ава не шевельнулась.

— Я пыталась быть с тобой нежна.

Элис коснулась её волос и погладила их. Ава тут же отреагировала и замычала, начиная вырываться. Пряник превратился в кнут. Элис жёстко взяла её за волосы и ударила об пол. Раз. Второй.

— Ты думаешь, тебе удастся сбежать от меня? Думаешь, я не настигну тебя? Думаешь, я тебя не найду?!

Следующий удар пришёлся на нос.

— Слушай меня. Я не хочу проблем с вашей семейкой. Если ты ответишь на один мой вопрос, я уйду и ты останешься жива.

— Зачем… тебе делать это?

— Ты умная девочка. — Элис улыбнулась. — Если я это не сделаю, то выйдет грязное убийство. Я успела много где засветиться с тобой. Поэтому у тебя есть шанс договориться. Мне нужен ответ на один единственный вопрос. Несколько слов.

Ложь, ложь.

Элис впилась ногтями в её скальп.

— Где учится Эффи, — отчеканила она.

— Я никогда…

Элис стала её душить.

— Я клянусь, что не трону её и не причиню вреда. Я никогда бы не посмела сделать это. Мне только нужно её найти.

— Зачем?

— Я должна передать ей кое-что от её покойной сестры.

— Ч-что?..

Ава даже забыла про то, что она в опасности, что провод затягивается всё туже и туже. Даже про то, что ей нужно бежать.

— Ты убила нашу сестру и бог знает что ещё с ней сделала, а теперь угрожаешь мне и…

— Я не убивала её! Это сделала не я! — начала защищаться Элис.

— А кто тогда? Кто?

— Я не могу сказать. Это не касается ни тебя, ни меня. Твоя сестра была замешана в очень грязных делах, о которых не принято говорить. Её предупреждали. Сообщение для Эффи — это её последняя воля.

Элис хотела расхохотаться. Ей так было смешно. В голове Авы в этот момент наверняка царила настоящая буря догадок и сомнений. Ох, неужели Элоиз связалась с мафией, неужели она завязана в каких-то подпольных и противозаконных вещах… 

— Я отпущу тебя, а потом найду Эффи и передам ей сообщение. Всё, что от тебя требуется, так это адрес. И твоё молчание.

— Как я могу тебе доверять?

— Очень легко. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы пострадали вокруг тебя близкие люди. Тот, кто убил Элоиз, следом доберётся и до остальных. Решай быстрее.

Ава мялась. Внутри Элис уже начинал рождаться смех. Она была такая жалкая, такая смешная. Такая же, как её сестра. Только ещё более доверчивая.

— Я не хочу тебя убивать. Назови мне адрес.

— Эффи учится в Кардиффе.

Девушка выдохнула.

— Что за колледж?

— Кардифф и Вэйл. Она там изучает биологию и…

— Спасибо. Это я уже знаю. Попрощайся со своей квартирой, Ава. — Элис нагнулась к ней. — Твоя сестра была очень приятной на вкус…

Последний вдох, который она сделала, Элис втянула носом и с удовольствием выпустила через рот.


	5. Белла

Я почувствовала это, когда сидела на стуле в комнате. Горела настольная лампа и ноутбук. Я не двигалась. Ноутбук погас.

В голове было пусто, и я сама того не замечая машинально прокручивала последние события, чтобы не выпасть из реальности. Машину Авы, её большую и просторную квартиру. Минимум вещей, максимум удобств. Взгляду не за что зацепиться, убивать в таком месте одно удовольствие. 

Следующим я почувствовала чей-то взгляд на себе. Я очнулась как-то неожиданно от этого оцепенения. Обернулась, но уставилась только в стену и в чёрный непроницаемый проём. 

Я покрылась мурашками. На меня навалилась и сдавила удушливая тяжесть. Голова взорвалась.

«Когда я была маленькой, мама читала мне сказки. Обычно дети не помнят своего раннего детства, но я…»

«Я убила своих родителей. Они сидели за одним столом. Они так и остались сидеть там».

Я не могла отвести глаз от этого проёма. Какой-то частью сознания я понимала, что там ничего нет. Всё знакомое. Самое главное — там никого нет. 

Я ничего не могла поделать. Я беспомощна перед ними. Я одна, а их тысячи. Мы все вместе, наедине. Мы перебиваем друг друга, мы кричим. Мы в ярости бьём стёкла и ломаем стулья. Мы — это дети и взрослые существа, которых нельзя никак назвать.

«Подоконник. Ты и я. Первый раз».

«Как думаешь, тебе бы удалось сохранить ей жизнь?»

Нет, конечно нет. Никому нельзя доверять. Доверие пахнет опасностью. Оно испытывается предательством, а предательство совершается всегда. Ава сдала бы меня. Если не сдала, то помешала. Она полоумная. Она не понимает нас.

«Какие странные и смешные вещи ты говорила… это настоящий сумасшедший бред».

«Да, верно, она ведь сумасшедшая!»

Я сумасшедшая. Мне так все говорили. Я тоже так говорила. Я просто такая, какая есть. Нет ничего плохого. Как и нет… добра. И чувств. И веры. Веры — кому? Самому себе?

«Она бредила. Это так смешно. Ава не поверила».

Нет, нет! Я тут же отмотала события, на несколько часов назад. Этого не может быть. Я всё сделала, чтобы заставить её поверить. И я получила результат. Мне не пришлось её мучить и бить. Мне не надо было пережимать и ломать её тонкую белую шейку. Она огласила себе смертный приговор сама.

Кардифф, Кардифф… точно… Я вернулась к ноутбуку, уставилась на расписание поездов. Мне ни о чём не говорили эти цифры. Я не могла понять, что здесь написано. Сущая бессмыслица!

«Закрой», — потребовал грубой мужской голос, и я опустила крышку ноутбука.

«Сзади тебя… ты можешь почувствовать это. Ты слышишь?»

Я слышала. Отчётливые, но тихие шаги. Он не крался и не прятался. Он шёл прямо ко мне. Я не видела его глазами, но видела чем-то иным, внутренним зрением. Его развязные жесты, длинные руки. И то, что он держит в руках.

— Ты хочешь забрать меня?

«Только слабые люди подчиняются другим, только слабые боятся заявить о себе, о своей особенности. Только слабый человек любит своих окружающих и близких, когда это невозможно. Ненависть управляет тобой. Вспомни».

Я вспоминала. Я содрогалась от шагов, я вжималась в спинку кресла. Мне не уйти, не спрятаться. Он всегда находил меня. И если я перестану двигаться, перестану бежать, кончатся вздохи. Он закроет мне рот ладонью, сожмёт нос. Он вдавит мои глаза в череп. 

Следом был шорох. Быстрый взгляд в окно. Там проступали чёрные фигуры, поднимающиеся с земли. Словно настоящие мертвецы, освобождённые из многолетнего плена. Они шли отблагодарить. Только я не помогала им, почему они идут за мной?

«Я вложил в тебя всё. Я научил всему, что мог. Для чего? Для того, чтобы ты поступала так со мной снова?»

Но это неправда. Тебя не было. Я даже не знала, кто со мной это мог быть.

Я сразу поняла, в чём дело.

Клозапин всегда были при мне. Я запустила руку а сумку, подвинув её к себе ногой. Я тяжело и размеренно дышала и пыталась успокоить себя. Мне не нужно это сейчас. Не нужно!

Он положил руки мне на плечи.

«Ты ошиблась…»

— Я не ошибалась!

Я подскочила на месте.

Я всё продумала, каждую деталь. Когда я проходила мимо камер, я опускала голову. Я всегда вела себя так, не привлекала внимание, делала вид, что муки совести заставляют делать это меня, а не осторожность. Я не оставила отпечатков. Я не оставила орудия убийства на месте преступления. Я даже ушла оттуда другим путём. Что тебе ещё надо? Что? Я получила самое главное!

Нет, у меня должна быть какая-то ошибка.

Я забыла о припрятанной на дне баночке, которая могла бы меня от этого избавить. Я слишком давно не принимала своих лекарств. Я игнорировала звонки психотерапевта. Мне было не до них.

Я вновь и вновь видела всё от начала до конца. Нет, те парни не посмеют меня выдать. Меня могли видеть коллеги Авы возле её машины. Нет, нет…

А кто-нибудь на парковке?

Я схватилась руками за голову. Я нигде не ошиблась. Я сделала всё идеально. Самое неидеальное… у моих убийств был мотив.

Когда они найдут тело Авы, то заведут одно дело на одно лицо. И скажут: это уже убийца, этот человек знает, за чем идёт. На компанию, владельцами которой они являются, идёт охота. Либо на всю их семью.

Кто-то должен умереть. Либо Эмма Уомсли, мать всех трёх сестёр, либо Эффи. Последняя, кто остался в этом ряду. Лишняя кровь уже ни к чему.

Я выпила рисперидон. Я положила на язык и проглотила клозапин. Я наконец-то знала, куда иду.

Я не сразу пришла в себя. На часах было очень поздно, далеко за полночь. Я медленно возвращалась к этому резкому и острому чувству реальности, на ощупь привыкая к нему. Приручая. Или скорее реальность приручала меня. 

Открыла ноутбук. Я уже успела забронировать билеты на утро. Значит, пора собираться. 

Я встала, подошла к чемодану и увидела, что он уже собран. Из зеркала на меня смотрела моя бледная и перекошенная тень. Джинсы и старая футболка, которая болталась на мне, на моих плечах, верно, со школы. Когда я вышла из больницы в первый раз, то обнаружила, что все вещи мне велики. Я смотрела на себя и не видела никаких перемен внешне, только внутри.

Бабушка смотрела на меня с ужасом, подносила к губам ладони и что-то шептала. Люди едва ли узнавали меня. 

Худая как смерть… 

И мне было смешно это слышать. Я улыбалась им, как самый нормальный ребёнок, и утешала:

«Нет, всё в порядке, это из-за лекарств. Я сама не понимаю, как так вышло. Это пройдёт».

Мои родные каждый раз вздрагивали от моей улыбки. Мой маленький брат, который меня уже забыл, заплакал. Но это уже всё было в прошлом. Лучше будет, если мы никогда с ним не встретимся, никогда. И мой маленький братик опять забудет про существование сестры.

«Кто была эта странная девушка, живущая в нашем доме?»

«Никто, Майки. Дальняя родственница. Мы помогали ей с жильём. Теперь она далеко…»

Майк ещё кое-что забыл. То, как я душила его младенцем. И то, как меня застукала мать. 

Я вглядывалась в свою больную и бледную тень. Каждая черта выдаёт меня и мою сущность. Покрасневшие глаза, абсолютно отчуждённый и холодный взгляд. Худое и неподвижное лицо. Я улыбнулась, но увидела только то, как один уголок рта дёрнулся в сторону и замер там.

Какая я же очаровательная. Какая… мёртвая.

Я взяла телефон и позвонила на ресепшен. Гудки, гудки… 

— Ах? Это Дэвид? Это я, Алана, из номера номер пять…

— Я не Дэвид. — Голос в трубке был скучающим и безынтересным.

— А… а где Дэвид? — Я сразу расстроилась.

— Дэвид… не знаю. Сегодня не его смена.

— Ах, как жаль… — Я наигранно вздохнула. — Я думала, мы повторим с ним то же, что и в прошлую ночь… если вы встретите его, вы же передадите ему это?

— Обязательно. — Мужчина сухо кашлянул.

— Это было так великолепно…

— Вы, кажется, что-то хотели.

— Ах, да! — Я еле сдерживала смех. — Номер пять, это я. Просто хотела сказать, что утром у меня… ну, как утром. В полдень. Но ехать-то мне всё равно в Лондон надо утром. Поэтому номер будет свободен. Хотела предупредить… мало ли, нужно пригласить горничную или что-то ещё…

— Я вас понял. Спасибо.

— Подождите ещё минутку!

Тяжёлый вздох. Я поморщилась. Какой же грубиян.

— Вы знаете, где неподалёку тут бары?

— Какие бары?

— Обыкновенные бары. Бары… допоздна. Где можно выпить, потанцевать, поболтать с прекрасными…

— Я понял вас. Спускайтесь, я покажу.

— Ох, вы лично проводите меня?

— Нет. — Мужчина кашлянул ещё раз и сбросил вызов.

— Мудачьё, — сказала я вслух и со всей силой ударила трубкой о стол.

— Я тут… недалеко живу, — говорила она мне уже в третий раз.

— Я поняла, сладкая. — Я погладила свою девочку по щеке костяшками пальцев. У неё красивое круглое лицо, большие глаза и соломенные длинные волосы. Она уверяла меня первые десять минут нашего знакомства, что она пришла сюда с парнем. А потом что-то пошло не так.

— Как тебя, ты говоришь, зовут?

Мою девочку это не смутило.

— Белла.

— Какое красивое имя, — повторилась я. — Как и ты сама.

Моя девочка расплылась в обворожительной и довольной улыбке.

— С-спасибо… мне никогда ещё такого не говорил. Или… говорил, но я не помню…

— Ничего, не расстраивайся. — Я опустила руку и утешающе погладила её по запястью. — Ты успеешь устать от этой фразы. Но что поделать, если это правда.

Белла рассмеялась.

— А твой парень так не говорил?

— Ни разу. Не помню. — Она наморщила свой вздёрнутый носик. — Да какая разница…

— Твой парень не расстроится, если я пойду к тебе домой?

— Не расстроится! Он не узнает! Он больше не мой парень. Всё!

— Как быстро ты меняешь мнение, — тихо сказала я и посмотрела в сторону барной стойки.

— Что? — не расслышала Белла.

— Я сказала, что нам пора. — Я улыбнулась как можно искреннее. Лицо моё понемногу оттаивало от кривой ухмылки и уже стало походить на человеческое. Иначе Белла бы не позволила подойти мне к ней.

— Да? А давай… зайдём перед этим… — Белла смутилась.

— Давай, — охотно согласилась я и потянула её за руку. Это вышло как-то резко, отчего девушка ойкнула и чуть не упала. — Осторожнее.

В туалете была небольшая очередь. Я не сразу опустила Беллу в освободившуюся кабинку. Я близко подошла к ней, взяла за плечи, повернула к себе лицом и припечатала к двери. Положила руки на бёдра и поцеловала. Белла сразу же стала податливой, похожей на растопленное масло. Даже на ногах она больше не могла стоять. 

— Иди, — смеясь, подтолкнула её я. — Я ведь не выдержу.

— Одну минутку! — пообещала она, а сама надолго застряла в туалете.

Я стояла одну минуту, вторую, и меня это уже начинало раздражать. Ноги затекли от постоянного напряжения. Мне надоело ходить, стоять, танцевать. Я устала. Я хотела поскорее уже закончить этот бесконечно долгий день. Я уже уходила, когда замок щёлкнул и показалась Белла.

— Ты почему так долго? — набросилась я.

— Я? Долго?

— Я уже думала тебя убить.

— Прости… — растерянно пробормотала Белла. Она, казалось, совершенно не понимала, что я говорила это всерьёз. Я ненавижу ждать. У меня есть всё, чтобы ни в чём не испытывать нужды и не иметь терпения. Почему же в этот раз я должна была ей уступать?

— Пошли, — бросила я ей. Настроение разом как-то испортилось.

— Подожди…

Белла догнала меня и вложила свою влажную ладошку мне в ладонь.

— Прости, правда. Ты простишь? Я не знала, что это так заденет тебя.

— А следовало бы.

— Прощаешь?

Белла неловко обогнала меня и заглянула в глаза. Это был неверный ход: не смотри на меня, когда я этого не хочу. Не трогай меня. Не задавай вопросов.

Она нарушила сразу все правила.

— Прощаю. — Я никого никогда не прощала. — Показывай, где твой дом.

Белла повела меня наружу, где в лёгкие хлынул прохладный воздух. Он смыл гадкие и липкие прикосновения с моего тела. Отпустил всё. А Белла показалась красивее, чем она есть на самом деле. Темнота прячет недостатки: её мешки под глазами и топорщащееся подмышками платье.

Она красива. Она почти что юна. Она так наивна и потому подобна тысячам и тысячам людей, слоняющимся по улицам. А ещё она обманывала саму себя.

Я уже начинала сходить с ума от скуки, когда она наконец указала на дом, не освещённый фонарями, и вошла в подъезд. Внутри тоже было темно, свет не загорелся.

— Как ты предлагаешь мне идти?

— Успокойся, не злись… — Белла включила телефон. Тусклый экран давал возможность разглядеть хотя бы ступени. — Вот так.

Я со стоном последовала за ней. Хочу уйти отсюда. Хочу сбросить её вниз по лестнице, пересчитать каждый её позвонок. Услышать, как ломается её шея. Как рвётся уродливое платье. Хочу услышать эту музыку. 

— Вот это моя дверь.

Я обратила внимание на Беллу. Та достала ключ и сунула в скважину, распахнула передо мной дверь.

— Ну вот. Добро пожаловать, что ли…

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир. — Я улыбнулась и развернулась к ней.

Я прочитала встречный вопрос в её глазах и закрыла её рот своими губами. Пускай хоть немного помолчит. Она наверняка умаялась.

У её помады приятный вкус. Даже какой-то ягодный. Его уже не перебить было ничем. Я бросила губы и приникла к шее, к круглым плечам с родинками и оставилана них эти ягодные следы. 

— Если я скажу, что ты нравишься мне на вкус… ты поверишь?

Белла не ответила. Она нервно рассмеялась, вздрагивая всем телом. Поначалу мне даже казалось, что вся эта история с парнем — это полнейшая выдумка. Она будто бы совсем не умела целоваться и отвечала то слишком лениво, то исступлённо и даже смешно. Но потом она наконец вошла во вкус, а я больше не чувствовала себя какой-то ущербной.

Значит, всё это было не ошибкой. Значит… ты сама виновата в этом, моя девочка. Это всё твоя вина.

Я толкнула её на кровать. Она упала и расставила руки в стороны.

— Как хорошо, что с тобой никто не живёт, — сказала я.

— П-почему?

— Глупышка. — Я хмыкнула и приблизилась к вырезу её платья. — Мы бы так с тобой шумели…

Я расстегнула платье и оголила её грудь. Тоже довольно красивую, с выпирающими тёмными сосками, которые затвердели, стоило мне только до них дотронуться. Я опустила голову и легонько прикусила один из них. Белла слабо вскрикнула.

— Глупышка, — повторила я. — Получай удовольствие.

— Мне было… больно.

— А так?

Я ущипнула её за грудь и рассмеялась.

— Может, не надо?

— А тебе не нравится боль?

Белла подняла на меня свои большие испуганные глаза. Они были как плёнка: снимали и отпечатывали на себе негатив. Испуг. Моё лицо. Мою улыбку. 

— Кому она может нравиться? Ты задаёшь такие странные вопросы.

Я погладила её по животу, стягивая другой рукой платье.

— Это даже болью не назовёшь. Тебе никогда не прижигали кожу?

Белла не сводила с меня взгляда. Она пыталась запечатлеть всё и оставить плёнку для тех, кто потом будет просматривать её жизнь. Последние события перед тем, как она оборвётся.

Чтобы не пугать её ещё больше, — а она ведь только доверилась мне, только раскрылась со всеми своими маленькими секретами, со своей правдой, — я не сказала больше ни слова. Бессмысленно что-либо спрашивать. Нужно было учить её этому. Целому спектру боли, который легко можно было спутать с наслаждением. Так же, как и наоборот.

Я целовала её в живот и мяла её грудь. Белла постепенно отходила от впечатлений и без моей помощи раздвигала колени. Будто бы я что-то собиралась с этим делать.

— Может… тебе тоже раздеться? — с трудом выговорила Белла.

— Да, наверное, — согласилась я. — Раздевай меня.

Белла тяжело вздохнула и села на постели. Я повернулась к ней спиной, показывая на застёжку. Моё платье было свободным и в отличие от её не выглядело так уродливо. И всё даже сквозь маску тонального крема, пудры и жирной помады я разглядела сущность, которую можно было выманить теперь наружу. 

— Что… что у тебя это вокруг талии?

— Не обращай внимания. Давай дальше.

— Но…

— Белла, — жёстко сказала я.

Она опустила руки и приблизила ко мне своё лицо. 

— Нет. — Я легонько оттолкнула её от себя. — Ложись на спину. Закрывай глаза… сейчас тебе будет очень приятно.

Белла довольно хихикнула и повиновалась. Когда она зажмурилась, я развязала провод. Моя лобковая кость упёрлась в её, и я крепко зажала её ногами. Так же, как я держала Элоиз, когда она умирала подо мной и исходила от желания. Накинула провод на шею так же, как и с Авой. 

Я просунула руку между нами, и Белла застонала, откидываясь назад. Распласталась по кровати, подставляя всю себя. Но следующий её стон оборвался. Глаза её стали ещё больше.

Провод затянулся вокруг шеи, передавив артерии. Никакой крови, никакого кислорода.

Я дала ей сделать небольшой вдох и крепче ухватила ногами за бёдра, до боли. До того, что мои мышцы задрожали от напряжения. Я и сама задрожала, только не из-за них.

Я ничего не могла поделать: меня возбуждало то, как она стонала и молила меня, когда я давала ей подышать. Да и что я вообще могла делать с этим? Сначала Белла просто что-то шептала, а потом начала плакать и умолять по-настоящему. Она сотню раз повторила это слово «нет», и мне нравилось слышать его каждый раз.

— Да, да, да… — Я задыхалась, как и она, и затягивала провод туже. 

Белла хрипела и вырывалась, пока я не пригрозила ей. Потом её борьба сменилась смирением. А я делала всё, чтобы сделать это смирение таким же сладким и приятным для на обеих. 

Она понравилась мне этой ночью. Наверное, это было даже лучше, потому что она доверяла мне и не знала, на что идёт, какой поступок совершает. А главное — это она такая неискушённая… 

Я довела её до оргазма после того, как сама кончила. Как бы она не сжималась и не заливалась слезами, я не верила ей. Я не приложила никаких усилий для этого. Я легонько коснулась костяшками её клитора, и Белла застонала — теперь уже по-другому, и я почувствовала, как влагалище сжалось под моей рукой.

Я уже одевалась и собиралась уходить, когда Белла начала говорить.

— Мне было 12 лет, когда лучший друг моего отца стал приставать ко мне…

Я обернулась к ней. И что?

— Он чуть не изнасиловал меня. И теперь ты…

— Но я не насиловала тебя.

— А что? Что ты делала?

Я застегнула платье, поправила волосы и села на краешек кровати. Белла отодвинулась от меня, вытирая слёзы. Я коснулась кончиками пальцев её щеки.

— Я любила тебя.

На шее я заметила пятна и кровоподтёки.

— Они скоро пройдут. Скажешь, что у тебя была весёлая ночь. Можешь приложить лёд, вдруг поможет.

Я встала и вышла из комнаты, надела обратно босоножки и открыла входную дверь, оставляя за спиной прошедший день и все события из него. Окровавленную Аву. Плачущую и красную Беллу. Даже этого грубого портье. 

Пора было ехать на вокзал.


End file.
